Vincent Michaels
}} Vincent Michaels (VIN-sənt (English), VEN-SAHN (French) is a character of The Amanos novel series. It was originally believed that he was apart of the original werewolf bloodline - ''Pure Blood Werewolves'', ''which proved to be false. He is a main antagonist in Origins: Benders and Origins: Rogue. The sole main antagonist in Origins: Teaghlach Fola following the events of the last two novels. Vincent is masculine in appearance with dark black hair, and electric blueish/grayish eyes. He is described as handsome and very charming. His torso is covered in tribal tattoos. Appearance Vincent is very tall and very slim with slight muscle in physical appearance, with electric blueish/grayish eyes and short, close-chopped dark black hair. He is often times described as handsome and very charming, but can be very dangerous and oftentimes mad with rage. His torso is covered in tribal tattoos. Personality Name '''Vincent' - From the Roman name Vincentius, which was from Latin vincere "to conquer". This name was popular among early Christians, and it was borne by many saints. As an English name, Vincent has been in use since the Middle Ages, though it did not become common until the 19th century. Famous bearers include the French priest Saint Vincent de Paul (1581-1660) and the post-impressionist painter Vincent van Gogh (1853-1890). Powers and Abilities * Sharpened Senses - They have heightened, cannibalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. * Shape-shifting - Werewolves are able to shape-shift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. * Animalistic Speed - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. * Super Strength - Werewolves are possess incredible superhuman strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. Weaknesses * Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. * Fire - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. * Heart Extraction - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in instant death. * Silver - If a werewolf or a Original/Pure Blood is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weakened. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. It is currently unknown if it can kill someone of Pure Blood. Early History The Origins Series |-|Book 1= Origins: Benders After his cousin, Solomon, crashed the pack's celebration of freedom. Vincent was angry but slightly changed his tune when he heard the accusations about the Prince's death. He later confronted his brother, Viktor after everything calmed down and he might have hinted that he played a part in murder. The next day after being confronted by Solomon again, he was seen to be slightly more clam then the previous night and he grabs a random woman and takes her to his room. |-|Book 2= Origins: Rogue Trivia Appearances Quotes References See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Pure Blood Werewolves Category:The Amanos Novel Category:Origins: Benders Category:Origins: Rogue Category:Origins Category:Pure Blooded Werewolves Category:Amano Pack